Frozen Hearts
by Mel Raye
Summary: IY/CCS crossover. Sakura, Tomoyo, Kagome and Sango has had harsh pasts, both in social and love life. Now they have locked up their hearts. But 4 guys come along and can they break that barrier in their heart? PG-13 for harsh language.
1. First Day of School

A/n: bwahahaha! I made another fic!! this actually would be like my....*counts fingers* 5th fic...BUT my THIRD fic that i posted up! ^_^ the other ones before just plain ol' SUCK. and no one read my other one too..but i kinduh lost "the sparkle" of it! ^_^ lolx. ok ok ok. ON WITH THE FIC. i know that's what yur thinkin...-_-;;  
  
Summary:Sakura, Kagome, Tomoyo and Sango are the most popular girls. They are well known as the girls who dispise boys. Boys ask them out, bouys walk away with black eyes. Sometimes they give other people they're from gangsters. Then 5 guys enroll to their school. (There's a original character!! heehee) Can 4 of them break through the ice in the girls' hearts? IY/CCS crossover!!! S+S E+T IY+KAG M+S OC+? bwahaha (uhh..yeah i'm krazi ...-_-;;)  
  
Disclaimer: Why would anyone hand Inuyasha or CCS over to me? I'm a crazy gurl! Though I would like to own them...but i'm broke..-_-;;  
  
"Words SPOKEN"  
  
' thought '  
  
~* scene change*~  
  
*sound*  
  
( Author's note)  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
Frozen Hearts  
  
Chapter 1: First Day of School  
  
By: cHiiSaNaYoUkAi  
  
______________________________________________  
  
~*Tomoeda High(i derno..-_-;;)*~  
  
"Kagome!! Over here!" A raven headed girl turned her head toward the voice that shouted her name.  
  
Kagome saw that it was Sakura, one of her best friends. Kagome smiled and ran over to Sakura.   
  
"Hey. What's up?" Kagome walked up to Sakura.  
  
"Did you hear?" Sakura was really excited about something...  
  
"Hear what?"   
  
"There's 5 new students coming today!"  
  
"What grade?"  
  
"Sophmores"  
  
"That's the same grade as we are..." Kagome had a thoughtful look on her face.   
  
Sakura was smiling...a smile that Kagome did not like AT ALL.  
  
"Did you also hear that they were 5 guys?" Sakura strained the last word so Kagome can actually hear it.  
  
"5??" Kagome had a amused smile pasted on her face.  
  
"Yup. C'mon let's go over to the others," Sakura dragged Kagome over to their big group of friends.  
  
'My...this is going to be a fun year' Kagome smirked at this. (wow..she SMIRKED! ^_^)  
  
"Did you hear??" Tomoyo had a glint in her eyes...EVIL. (ahaha...sry but i'm a crappy writer)  
  
"Of course we did! It's all over the school!!" Sakura rolled her eyes.  
  
Suddenly the intercom spoke, 'Kagome Higurashi, Sakura Kinomoto, Tomoyo Daidouji and Sango Hiroi. Please come to the principal's office.'  
  
All the students heard this, obviously. They all stared and whispered to their buddies. All four of the girls just ignored them. They knew what they were tlaking about. They were talking about them probably being caught being in a gangster and doing drugs.  
  
"Do you think we're in trouble?" Sango asked Sakura.  
  
"I don't know" They finally reached the principal's office. Sakura's hand froze in mid-knock when the dorr swung wide open. Their stood their principal, Mr. Monou (i couldn't think of anything else...-_-;;) with a grave expression on his face. Sakura was scared that they were in trouble.  
  
"Mr. Monou, a-are we i-in troub-ble?" Sakura manged to stutter out.  
  
Mr. Monou's face turned to a smile. "Of course not. You four are to guide the new students around."  
  
All four girl's jaw dropped. Of course, who would want to be the new student guide?? It's a pain in the butt! And especially for the girls.  
  
"All we have to do is wait for them to come," Mr. Monou kept on checking his watch. 10 minutes later, 5 guys showed up. On the right, there was a guy with long raven black hair with violet eyes with a scowl on his face. The guy next to him had black hair with a ponytail on the nape of his neck with dark brown eyes. (shaddup..-_-;;) The guy in the middle had aburn colored with cold amber eyes. The guy next to him had azure hair and eyes. (yes yes i'm lazy!! ^_^) The last guy had flaming orange hair that was a little above his shoulders. (GUESS WHO THEY ARE! ^___^ Except the last one. That's an originaly character...^_^)  
  
"Ah, here are the new students," Mr. Monou smiled to the girls. All the girls could do was gap at them. They did NOT want to be THEIR student guides.   
  
"Umm...Mr. Monou, can't you get OTHER students to guide them??" Tomoyo asked nervously.  
  
"Do you know why I chose you four?" Mr. Monou asked the four girls.  
  
The girls was baffled by this and shook their headds no.  
  
"Well, maybe it's because what you did to the other boys in class," Mr. Monou waved his hand in the air as if he was the king. (yes yes...i'm STUPID. V_V)  
  
The girls' jaws just hit the floor.   
  
"All those black eyes, all those bruises. I warn you, you musn't do that again. You hear me?" Mr. Monou was on fire. Since the other school's heard about them and didn't really want to go near their school. Thinking they might get jumped. (i told you, I'm the run on sentence queen!! bwahahaha!)  
  
"Alright! We'll be their school guides!" Sango mumbled grouchly.  
  
The boys just snickered at what they heard about their "kind school guides". Kagome shot them a cold cold glare and that shut them up easily.  
  
"Now, Kagome, you're the school guide of Inuyasha Nashida" Mr. Monou gestured to the guy with the long raven black hair.   
  
"Hello. I'm Kagome Higurashi," Kagome forced it out of her clenched teeth. She had a feeling this was going to be a loooong day.  
  
"Keh. I'm Inuyasha Nashida," Inuyasha just looked away from Kagome. This just ticked Kagome off.   
  
"Sango, you're the school guide of Miroku Takaheshi," Mr. Monou gestured to the boy with the small ponytail.  
  
"Hello. I'm Sango Hiroi. Nice to meet you," Sango kept her fist on her side from punching the daylights out of the boy that was checking her out.  
  
"Nice name," was all Miroku said.  
  
"Sakura, you're the school guide of Syaoran Li," Mr. Monou pointed to the boy with the cold cold eyes.  
  
"Nice to meet you, I'm Sakura Kinomoto," Sakura stuck out her hand to Syaoran. (ok ok ok, I still have Sakura's good side don't worry...V_V)  
  
Syaoran just stared at the hand and looked back up to Sakura. 'Wow, I've never seen that shade of green before,' Syaoran found him staring deep into Sakura's eyes.  
  
"Whatever," was Syaoran's reply before he tore himself away from Sakura's eyes.  
  
"Tomoyo, you're the school guide of Eriol Hiiragizawa," Mr. Monou just gestured to the boy with the azure eyes behind frames.  
  
"Nice to meet you, I'm Tomoyo Daidouji," Tomoyo smiled to Eriol who just smiled back.  
  
'My my...she's pretty nice,' Eriol smiled inwardly to himself.  
  
"Now...who wants to show another boy around the school?" Mr. Monou gestured to the boy with the flaming orange hair.  
  
"His name is Hiroki Anata," Mr. Monou smiled at Hiroki, who just scowled some more.  
  
Sakura spoke up," I'll show him around".  
  
"Thank you, now I suggest you group to show your students around the school before the bell rings. Thank you, girls," Mr. Monou opened the door as they left with their little new students. (yeah...i'm goin' crazy...T_T)   
  
~*Inuyasha and Kagome*~ (sounds nice...=D)  
  
"So this is the library," Kagome gestured to her right where you can see shelf after shelf of books.  
  
"Why would I want to go to the library?" Inuyasha muttered under his breath. But Kagome heard this..  
  
"Well, I'm just doing my job! I'm just telling you where the rooms are! If you have a problem with it just ask someone else to show you around!" Kagome stomped off to find her other friends.  
  
"What's her problem yesh? Now I'm lost..I knew I shouldn't have said that," Inuyasha was looking around to see if anyone can help him.  
  
Just as a girl that seemed to be Kagome's twin passed by, she caught the new boy's gaze.  
  
'He's hot. I wonder who he is,' Kikyo thought as she passed by him.  
  
'Why can't that bitch just look at other guys?!? Disgusting..' Inuyasha snorted as he walked toward where Kagome disappeared.  
  
~*Sang and Miroku(do you REALLY want to know..=D)  
  
"There's the art room," Sango pointed to the room on her left.  
  
"Yeah where you can paint each other..." Miroku grinned a grin that Sango did not like at all.  
  
"Uhh..and there's the science la-*SLAP!!*" Sango's vein just popped as Miroku groped her ass.  
  
"What the hell do you think your doing?!?" Sango grabbed Miorku by his collar.  
  
Thank goodness the halls were empty, since students were outside in the yard.  
  
"Um um..well...uhhh.." Miroku didn't know she was THIS violent.  
  
"Didn't the principal tell you that we beat up boys at THIS school?" Sango hissed at Miroku.  
  
"I don't recall that.." Miroku actually did recall that.  
  
"Don't play games with me Takaheshi," Sango finally released her grip on Mioku.  
  
"Remember this, don't EVER touch me again. Or you'll get the same results as the othe rboys here did," with that Sango left to find her friends.  
  
~*Syaoran and Sakura and Hiroki(if i could've only deleted hiroki...)*~  
  
"This is the science lab," Sakura gestured to her left.  
  
"So where's our classroom?" Hiroki asked.  
  
"That's last," Sakura walked on.  
  
"But we would like to go to class than going our this stupid school with a stupid girl," Syaoran yawned.  
  
Sakura's vein on her forehead popped. She balled her hands into fists, while the nuckles cracked and turned deathly white.   
  
"You think I want to be here???" Sakura hissed at Syaoran.  
  
"Who would want to be around an agorrant jerk like you??" If looks could kill, Syaoran would have been long gone.  
  
"And who said I wanted YOU as my school guide ehh?" Syaoran countered back. All Hiroki could do was watch this and thinking what should he do.  
  
'Man, there's no hot girls here,' Hiroki looked around. (ahaha. yeah it has something to do with later on...^_~)  
  
All the girls were staring at him but he just turned away or scowl at them. He never seem to find a girl he actually liked. Every single of them here disgusted him. They were always giggling when they pass by him or staring at him while batting their eyelashes. This just sickened him even more.  
  
"Yo, Syaoran. can we please get out of here? I hate how the girls are staring at me. It just gives me the creeps," Hiroki shuddered as he felt an intense stare on his back.  
  
"Kinomoto, sorry 'bout Syaoran's behavior. He's like this. Now can we PLEASE get out of here? I'm really getting the creeps..," But too late. One of the school's most sluttiest girls tapped him on the shoulder and of course he turned around.  
  
"Oh great, here comes the Slut Queen named Shikkari," Sakura's voice dripped with sarcasm.  
  
"Well for your information Kinomoto, I don't think YOU could even get a date!" Shikkari glared at Sakura.  
  
"Of course I can. That's why all those boys walked away from me with those black eyes," Sakura snapped back.  
  
"Uh huh, sure. By the way, why is this hottie with YOU, Kinomoto?" Shikkari slipped her arm around Hiroki.  
  
Hiroki quickly slapped Shikkari's arm away. Shikkari was wearing a short short mini skirt with a halter top. She had thick eyeliner and heavy mascara with deep red lipstick. (this is getting sooooo sick...*runs to the bathroom*) Hiroki did not like her AT ALL.  
  
"I'm his school guide, Slut Queen," Sakura snorted. (very unlike of Sakura..oh wellx.)  
  
"Why don't I be your school guide?" Shikkari smiled sweetly to Hiroki.  
  
Hiroki felt as if he was about to vomit when he picked up her perfume scent. (so would i...especially by her make-up too!! V_V)  
  
"I'm sorry, but I think I might vomit if you get any closer to me," Hiroki snarled at Shikkari. This caught Shikkari off guard. Surprise flickered in her eyes and then turned to anger. Sakura and Syaoran snickered at this. (that felt nice to type..their names TOGETHER. =D)  
  
"Hmph. I wonder how I thought you were so cute at first," Shikkari said, thinking she might be able to win.  
  
'She still won't give up huh? She thinks I'll go with HER? Fat chance,' Hiroki knew this would be fun.  
  
"Really? Wow...no one told me that before," Hiroki smiled a fake charming smile.  
  
Sakura nearly choked to death when she heard Hiroki said this, but Syaoran to the rescue. So she didn't die. (ahaha...i HAD to put dat ^_~)  
  
"Really? Well, I think your really HOT," Shikkari batted her eyelashes and slipped her arm around Hiroki's neck.  
  
"*snort* And I think you're the ugliest CLOWN I've EVER seen in my LIFE!" Hiroki shoved Shikkari off of him.  
  
"C'mon. Let's leave the Slut Queen alone," Sakura could barely contain her laughter.  
  
They left Shikkari back in the halls who was about to explode at Hiroki's comment.  
  
"Hiroki ehh? I'm going to make your life so miserable for that comment. Mark my words," Shikkari said with a evil smile pasted on her face.  
  
"Oh my gosh!!! That was soo funny! You totally told that Slut Queen off, Hiroki!!" Sakura finally let her laughter out while they were walking to class.  
  
"Really, I WAS about to puke over her prefume! That stuff hella stink!" Hiroki made a disgusted face.  
  
"But you MUST watch out for her now. Whoever says something like that to her, she will for sure make a living hell for them here," Sakura warned. Her eyes were serious.  
  
"What would she do anyways? Kidnap him and beat the crap out of him?" Syaoran snorted.  
  
"She might do something even worse..I've seen what she did to guys who said stuff to her like that..." Sakura looked away from them.  
  
"I was the lucky girl who got away..." Now her eyes welled up with tears as the memories surfaced back up about Shikkari and her punishments.  
  
"H-hey. Don't cry," Syaoran stepped away from Sakura. Sakura quickly wiped her tears away and smiled at Syaoran.  
  
"Don't worry. I won't. Now let's get to class," Sakura walked ahead when all those horrible memories came back up.  
  
~* FLASHBACK*~  
  
As Sakura walked past an empty classroom, she could hear someone screaming and someone else whacking that person. Sakura had a bad feeling about this. She quickly opened the door a little and saw Kagome and a boy. The boy was holding a belt and hitting Kagome with it, on her bare back. Kagome was screaming in agony. Tears were coming out of her eyes. Sakura couldn't stand this sight. She knew Shikkari was behind all this. Just because Kagome said something she didn't like. Sakura could feel her blood boiling as she watched her friend being beaten up by that wretched boy.  
  
"Like what you're seeing?" someone said. Sakura knew that this was Shikkari. Sakura turned so quickly that it caught Shikkari off guard and punched her squarely on her nose and her left eye. Shikkari didn't go to school for at least 2 weeks. Sakura went inside the room and punched the boy in the stomache and threw his belt at him. She bent down and whispered in the boy's ear harshly, "Hurt my friends again, and it shall be YOU who will suffer. Do you get me?" Sakura kicked the boy and helped Kagome up.   
  
~*END OF FLASHBACK*~  
  
Syaoran notice that Sakura's hands were balled up into fists and were trembling very badly. Her nuckles was deathly white. He also noticed sadness and anger in her eyes. Both emotions mixing together.  
  
"Hey, Kinomoto. You ok?" Syaoran voice was full of concern for some reason.  
  
'Why the hell am I worried about Kinomoto?' Syaoran slapped himself mentally.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," Sakura quicly wiped her tears away.  
  
"Don't want you to cry like a baby during class, so you can skip class or something," Syaoran covered up his concern.  
  
This made Sakura very mad. First he was concerned about her and now he's making fun of her? She just couldn't understand him. All she know was that she needed to punch something really hard. She thought about punching the wall, but last time she made a hole in it. (haha...yup Sakura is STRONG)  
  
"Maybe you should stop teasing Kinomoto before she kills you," Hiroki defended Sakura.  
  
"Thanks, and you can call me Sakura," Sakura smiled sadly at Hiroki.  
  
All those memories haunted her. All of her friends got beaten by one of Shikkari's guys. Yet, it was only Sakura who got away. Sakura would never forgive Shikkari for it. She knew she HAD to make Shikkari suffer the way all her friends did. She wanted revenge and she will.  
  
"We're here," Sakura gestured to the classroom on their left. Sakura entered to find a pissed off Kagome and Sango.  
  
'I wonder what happened to them..I'll ask them during lunch,' Sakura took her seat since class was about to begin. Just then Shikkari enter the classroom and all the guys looked up and whistled as she walked to her seat. All except four boys who just made disgusted faces. She thought she could get all the guys she wanted. There she is wrong. Just as Shikkari took her seat, Miroku rushed up to Shikkari and said," May I ask this ugly demon's name?" (READ WHAT MIROKU ASKED SHIKKARI CAREFULLY!)   
  
Shikkari smiled as if she heard Miroku said," May I ask this beautiful goddess's name?"  
  
The class howled with laughter. Shikkari didn't know why but she proceeded to answer the hottie's question. As she looked around, she even saw Sakura laughing. 'I wonder why they're all laughing? Oh well, at least I have this hottie,' Shikkari smiled. (FAT CHANCE is what Miroku has to say. Miroku: yes! FAT CHANCE!)  
  
"My name is Shikkari Shiro," Shikkari batted her eyelashes, which just made the class laugh even harder.  
  
Miroku gasped and jumped back form her. Shikkari didn't know what was going on.   
  
"So that is what you name is, UGLY DEMON," Miroku made a cross with his fingers and moved away from Shikkari. The whole class was howling hard with laughter. Shikkari flushed red with embaressment and anger. Her eyes flashed with anger. Shikkari walked over to Miroku and snapped her arm back and got ready to punch Miroku square in the face. Miroku's face was white with horror.  
  
"MISS SHIRO!!!! EXACTLY WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!?!" the classroom door slammed open, revealing an angrey teacher. Shikkari flushed in embaressment.  
  
"U-um...w-well...," Shikkari couldn't think of an excuse.  
  
Sango snickered at Shikkari's slow brain. Shikkari shoot her a glare, but Sango just cracked her knuckles with an evil smile pasted on her face.  
  
"Well? I haven't got all day!" the teacher was waiting impatiently for Shikkari's answer. But Shikkari was still speechless.  
  
"Miss Shiro, you just earned yourself two week of detention," the teacher had enough of waiting.  
  
Shikkari just gaped at him. She opened her mouth and closed her mouth a few times. Some stundents snickered at this.  
  
"Please take you seat, Miss Shiro," the teacher said and Shikkari obeyed with a scowl on her face.  
  
"Good morning class, I'm Mr. Tereda," the teacher smiled to the class as if nothing happened.  
  
"We have 5 new studets today," the class was filled with whispers.  
  
"Please welcome, Inuyasha Nashida," the teacher gestured over to Inuyasha.  
  
"Hey he's hot!" some girls whispered to each other.  
  
"Please welcome, Miroku Takaheshi," the teacher gestured to Miroku. Miroku bowed and the class hollered and cheered when Miroku's name was said.  
  
"Please welcome, Syaoran Li," the teacher gestured to Syaoran who was scowling at the class. Of course, there was a big commotion in the class. "Oh my gosh! Another hottie!"  
  
"Please welcome, Eriol Hiiragizawa," the teacher gestured over to a smiling Eriol.   
  
"And last but not least, please welcome Hiroki Anata," Mr. Tereda gestured to the boy with the flaming orange hair. "Oh my gosh! Our class is full of hotties!" a girl squealed to one of her friend. This just made Sakura roll her eyes.  
  
"Now let's see where you will sit..." Mr. Tereda was scanning the classroom. (the class is similar to CCS's classroom. ^_^)  
  
"Mister Nashida, take a seat behind Miss Higurashi," this caused Kagome nearly choking on her gum. Some girls were shooting icey glares at Kagome while Kaogme stared coldy at Inuyasha as he walked towards his new seat. Then she noticed the stare she was getting form the girls and snarled at them. That made them stop. (ahahaha! ^_^)  
  
"This is going to be fun," said a amused voice behind Kagome. Kagome just waved it off.  
  
"Mister Takaheshi...hmm...please seat next to Mister Nashida, behind Miss Hiroi," Sango suddenly sat up straight.  
  
"I'll trade you seats, Kagome," Sango whispered desperately to her friend.  
  
"Why? I thought you liked that seat," Kagome was puzzled.  
  
"Miroku is a leech," Inuyasha whispered to Kagome.  
  
"Oooh. Sorry Sango. I don't want to sit in front of a leech. Who knows what'll he do. If he does do anything, kill him," Kagome smirked.  
  
'Now that girl is scarey when she smirks,' Inuyasha watched Kagome.  
  
"Mister Li, please take a seat behind Kinomoto," Sakura had the same reactioin as Sango.  
  
'Oh great, now I'm going to sit behind Kinomoto. How worse can things get?' Syaoran thought sarcastically. Eriol suddenly started coughing. Syaoran knew he read that thought. Syaoran just smirked to his friend.  
  
"Mister Hiiragizawa, please take a seat besides Mister Li," Tomoyo seemed....happy...about this. Sakura knew Tomoyo was acting weird. She knew she must get some answers from her best friend.   
  
"And last, Mister Anata, please just take a seat behind Mister Li," Mr. Tereada smiled. (Hiroki is seating by himself in the back...but not for long. Ok The girls are sitting in a row and the boys are sitting in a row BEHIND them. But not Hiroki ok? And Hiroki is MINE! ^_~)  
  
"Now, let's begin class," Mr. Tereda walked up to the chalkboard and started their lesson.  
  
Soon the bell rang, the students quickly left the class and went to their next class, which was P.E. for the girls.  
  
"Excuse me girls, but can you show up how to get to the gym?" Miroku asked Kagome. The girls just gaped at them.  
  
"Sure, I can I see you class shecdule?" Kagome snatched Miroku's shecdule and compared it to hers. (it's in her BRAIN dummy) They all had the same classes. Well, except for elective, which was their next class. Soon the girls were dressed and were waiting for their teacher to assign them what to do.  
  
"Ok. Today we will be doing archery. Even though it's one of an elective, it is still recommended as a part of P.E. " this gained some groans from the class.  
  
"As you know, we have a all time city championship archerist here, Kagome Higurashi," the teacher gestured to where Kagome was. Inuyasha couldn't believe his ears. 'How could a puny girl like that be an all time city championship archerist?!?' Inuyasha was in shock. Eriol was next to Inuyasha and hit hard on his back, since he read his thought anyways. Inuyasha snapped out of his shock and regain his usual look.   
  
"Please line up and take a bow and some arrows," the students scrambled to take a bow and some arrows and lined up. The teacher assigned them to one of the targets.  
  
"Now, how many beginners do we have?" a bunch of hands were in the air. But not the rest of the girls and the boys.  
  
"Higurashi, please shoot at the target," the teacher told Kagome. Kagome nodded and readied her bow and adjusted her arrow. After a while, she let go off the arrow and it hit. Bull's eye! Inuyasha could barely believe what he just saw. How could she have done that?  
  
"Inuyasha, get a grip! She's an expert ok?" ERiol whispered harshly to his friend.  
  
"Alright alright alright. But I still can't believe it!" this gained Inuyasha a painful jab in his stomache.  
  
"Higurashi please do that again," the teacher told Kagome. Kagome merely nodded with a determined facial expression. Kagome adjusted her bow and arrow. She released the arrow and it hit. It splitted right into the other arrow she previously shot. This time, all the new guys' eyes seem to pop out. They couldn't believe what they just saw. Sakura who was next to Syaoran smirked at their reaction. Sakura leaned over and whispered," Why would they call Kagome the expert in archery?" Sakura smirked and turned away.  
  
"Prefect Higurashi!" the teacher clapped. Most students were in awe.  
  
"Now one by one, shoot at the target, starting form Higurashi's left," the boy shot. Soon it was Hiroki's turn. He shoot and it hit the a little off the center. Next was Inuyasha's turn. Kagome smirked as she watched him released his arrow. He hit the center center. This surprised her a little. Next was the class's favorite, Miroku. He released his arrow and it was off a little form the center. (wow..they're good..i wanuh learn archery! _) Eriol was next. He shot and it was just like Miroku's shot. Finally it was Syaoran's turn. Sakura smirked and watched him release his arrow. *THWUCK* It right in the center, just like Kagome's and Inuyasha's. Syaoran smirked back as Sakura adjusted her bow and arrow. She released her arrow and it went straight at the middle. This caught Syaoran off guard. He thought she couldn't even hold a bow and arrow correctly, or even yet, shoot an arrow right at bull's eye! Sakura saw Syaoran's daze expression and smirked. The other girls hit bull's eye and this shocked the new boys. Soon it was Shikkari's turn. She adjusted her bow and arrow. She released her arrown and it went over the target. The whole class tried to muffle their laugh. Finally it was this girl's turn. Inuyasha thought she was Kagome's twin. When he snuck a glance at Kagome, her eyes were cold with harted and hurt. 'I wonder what that girl did to Kagome,' Inuyasha continued to stare and knew he was caught by Kagome. He quickly looked away and stared long and hard at the girl who looked just like Kagome.   
  
"Ah yes. How could I forget. Kikyo Yanaki, the other archery expert. Just like Kagome. Please shoot, Yanaki," the teacher smiled proudly as Kikyo's arrow went right in the center.   
  
"Please, shoot again," the teacher seemed to be very proud of having two very talented archerists at school.   
  
Kikyo released her arrow, it didn't split her previous arrow. It just went right beside her previous arrow. Kikyo scowled, since she knew she couldn't be as good as Kagome. Inuyasha heard Kagome snicker at this. He knew he ahd to ask Kagome about this.  
  
"Alright, class is over. Go get dressed now, except for Higurashi and Yanaki," the two of them stayed for their next class, archery.  
  
Inuyasha quickly changed and went to his next class, fencing. He always liked fencing. Sakura was off to gymnastics. Tomoyo was off to choir. Sango was off to martial arts class. Eriol was in martial arts class. Syaoran was in the same class as Eriol, while Miroku was in that class too. Inuyasha was the only one who took fencing.   
  
'Miroku probably went to that class because of Sango,' Inuyasha smirked as he walked to class. He knew that Miroku really liked Sango. Inuyasha entered the classroom to find the walls decorated with swords and daggers.(daggers!! @_@ mann...i want two identical daggers! _ dey sho kewl!) Inuyasha seen mostly all of them before since his father had lots of swords and daggers. There was no desks or chairs. The floor was just a big mat. Inuyasha made himself comfy in the back corner. Soon the teacher came in.  
  
"Please welcome our nice student, Mister Nashida," Mr. Kano smiled, " Now on with our lesson. We will be trying to find a sword or dagger that is right for us." The class were full of people talking excitedly.Inuyasha just frowned. He took lesson in fencing before, but he hadn't been fencing for a while. Though he doesn't have a sword at home, his father always lends him one. His father always says, "When you find the right sword, that shall be yours forever." Inuyasha didn't know a tear roll down his cheek. As soon as he realized this, he quickly wiped it away. Inuyasha's father just passed away a month ago. That is why he moved here with his friends. His mom was devestated. His brother, Sesshomaru was here too. Sesshomaru was sad, though he didn't show it to his mother or to him. But he knew his brother was sad about Father's death. Sesshomaru locked himself in his room for days when he heard that Father was gone. Inuyasha still remembered this so vivdly like as if it just happened last night. His mom was still mourning, but a lot better. Inuuyasha snapped back into reality as he heard students walking toward the swords and trying them out. Inuyasha sighed and looked around. He eyes fell on a sword that looked battered up. Yet he felt as if the sword was calling to him, telling him it was his. Telling him to pick it up. Just as he was reaching for it, the teacher stopped him.  
  
"What do you think your doing? This sword is not a sword you can own," the teacher said firmly.  
  
"It's calling to me..it's ringing...," Inuyasha's tone of voice was vacant and his eyes were mesmerized on the sword.   
  
The teacher was shocked. Since the sword was said that it would fall on the hands of a hanyou. This sword was made of a very powerful demon's own fang. The teachers at school thought that no hanyou's are alive anymore, neither demons. They tired giving it to the museum, but it kept appearing back in the class.  
  
"A-are you saying..that..you're a hanyou?" the teacher whispered to Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha didn't seem to hear him, all he could see was his...father. His father laughing and smiling down at him.  
  
"Father...don't leave me..please don't...," a tear roll down Inuyasha's cheek. Then blackness took him into their cradle.  
  
Inuyasha lifted his heavy eyelids. "W-where a-m I?" Inuyasha tried to sit up but a strong hand shoved him back down.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" Inuyasha regconized Kagome's voice. Inuyasha was surprised why Kagome was here.  
  
"Wha-what are you doing here?" Inuyasha's eyes grew wide.  
  
"You blacked out during fencing class. The teachers could carry you. So they called me up," Kagome glowered at Inuyasha.  
  
"How the hell can YOU carry me?!?" Inuyasha was surprised how Kagome could've carried him to the Nurses's office.  
  
Kagome scoffed at his answer. "I'm not as weak as you think I am. I may look small and fragile, but I'm not."  
  
"Sorry if I was a pain," Inuyasha murmered and turned away.  
  
"Yeah you WERE a pain! You nearly broke my arm!" Kagome said sarcastically.  
  
"Well sor-ryy!!!" Inuyasha couldn't believe what he was hearing fron this girl.   
  
"Hey, I'm just joking. Don't take eveything I say so seriously anyways," Kagome patted Inuyasha on the head.   
  
"Besides, what were you doing anyways?" Kagome had a puzzled expression on her face.  
  
"Can I sit up?" Inuyasha tried to stall time.  
  
"Nu-uh. Don't think I don't know what you're trying to do."  
  
"Please. I don't like lying down"  
  
"Answer MY quesiton first"  
  
"Only if you let me sit up"  
  
"Why do you want to sit up anyways??"  
  
"Why do YOU want to know anyways??"  
  
"Why do you have to such a pain in the ass???"  
  
"YOU'RE a pain in the ass"  
  
"Fine just sit up. But you have to answer my question"  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"Because there was a tear slipped out of your eye when I was carrying you here"  
  
Inuyasha was shocked. How did a tear escape out of his eye while he was unconcious?!?   
  
"Actually, if you don't want to tell me about it, it's ok," Kagome knew it was something painful.  
  
"I was thinking about my father," Inuyasha whispered softly and was staring at his hands. (he sat up ok?)  
  
"What happened to you father?" Kagome remembered what had happened to her father. It was heartbreaking.  
  
"H-he died..Just a few months ago," Another tear slipped out of his eye. Inuyasha hastily wiped it away. Kagome's eyes were filled with understanding and pity.  
  
"I'm sorry. I knew I shouldn't have asked you to tell me," Kagome stood up.  
  
"It's ok..I finally let it out anyways," Inuyasha replied gruffly.  
  
"C'mon. It's time for lunch," Kagome was walking out already with Inuyasha's stuff.  
  
"Thank goodness I changed before I took you to the Nurse's office," Kagome muttered under her breath.  
  
Inuyasha was watching Kagome as they were trying to find the rest of their friends. 'She's pretty...what?!? Why the hell am I thinking about HER?!?' Inuyasha frowned at his thought.  
  
"Finally, I've found them..oh look. Your friends are here too," Kagome was walking toward a sakura tree. Kagome's eyes were ice cold as she saw the other boys with her friends.  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha caught up with Kagome.  
  
"Please don't tell anyone about my father," Inuyasha's eyes were pleading.   
  
'Wow..II've never noticed his eyes were so pretty..wait..what?!? Stop those stupid thoughts, Kagome,' Kagome slapped herself mentally.  
  
"Sure" with that Kagome rushed over to her friends with Inuyasha being her shadow.  
  
"Hey," Kagome took a seat between Miroku and Sango. Not a very nice choice...Kagome's vein popped on her forehead and she slapped Miroku right across the face with all her might. My my..what a red mark that was. Everyone heard it, they turned their heads thoward the source ten quickly looked away. Miroku was moaning and rubbing his cheek. Miroku quickly traded seats with Inuyasha.  
  
"What the hell was that for?" Inuyasha growled.  
  
"Looks like someone here is weak," Kagome smirked at Inuyasha.  
  
"What're you talking about?"  
  
"You being weak of course. What else?" Kagome said calmy.  
  
"I ain't weak. You're weak!"  
  
"Wanna bet?"  
  
"Hell yeah! I bet I can lift you up with one arm. Five yens that you can't do the same" Inuyasha gave Kagome a intense stare.  
  
"You're on puppy boy," Kagome returned the stare.  
  
Kagome gave a squeal as Inuyasha lifted her into the air with one arm. Inuyasha smirked and dropped her back down. Just then a shadow loomed over Inuyasha.  
  
"What do you think you were doing to MY woman?!?" a voice behind Inuyasha sneered.   
  
Kagome's vien popped. Actually all the girls' viens popped and whatever was in their hand was crushed to death. The rest of the boys saw this and slowly back away.  
  
"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, TAMAKI?!?"  
  
"B--  
  
" I'M NOT YOUR WOMAN!! GET IT THROUGH YOUR SMALL BRAIN!"  
  
"I--"  
  
" HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU?!?"  
  
"But Kagome.."  
  
"I HATE YOU TAMAKI KOUGA!!!!!"  
  
Kagome sat back down, still ticked off. They other students didn't seem to notice. Eriol leaned over to Tomoyo ," Does this always happen?"  
  
"What do YOU think?!?"  
  
The juice carton in here hand was sqashed to death. Eriol gulped and said nothing else. Just a while after all this, the girls seemed to have relaxed..but not for long. While Kagome was laughing cheerfully, a pair of strong arms snaked around her waist and he snuggled into Kagome's hair.  
  
"You're mine, Kagome. No matter what" said Kouga.  
  
Kagome just went back to her pissed off mode. Kagome yanked Kouga's ponytail and twisted his face to look at HER face.  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you?" Kagome spat in his face. Kouga didn't even winced at what Kagome was doing to him. Without giving him time to answer, Inuyasha's and Kagome's fist met Kouga's face. Kouga go bye-bye.   
  
"Are you ok, Kagome?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Oh yeah. Of course I'm fine!" Kagome smiled her usualy smile.  
  
"I always wanted to punch that faggot like that!!!" Kagome's face turned evil, which scared everyone around there.  
  
"He is sooo damn annoying! 'Kagome your my woman!'" Kagome immatited how Kouga goes around saying that. This cause some people to laugh.  
  
"Do you see his face right now?" Sango smirked as she saw Kouga standing with his friends.  
  
"Haha! He has two black eyes!But I only..." Kagome stared straight at Inuyasha. Inuyasha suddenly found his sandwhich very fascinating.   
  
"Inuyasha? Did you punch Kouga too?" Kagome was very surprised. This was making Inuyasha very uncomfertable. He didn't know why he did that. He just had an urge of doing it.  
  
"Y-yeah..." Inuyasha stammered.  
  
The boys just exchanged glances and knew what Inuyasha was thinking and smirked.  
  
"Inuyasha...mind if you tell us WHY you did it?" Syaoran smirked.  
  
"W-well...it's because I hate it when Kagome looks pissed off..." Kagome squealed.  
  
"'Cause she looks like she's like a big cherry when she's all red," Inuyasha smirked at Kagome's red face.  
  
'Man she looks HOT when she's mad. Maybe that's why teasing her is so fun,' Inuyasha smirked.  
  
"What did you just say??" Kagome's figure loomed over Inuyasha.  
  
"U-uh well...I said that..Kouga was very annoying so I punched him in the face?" Inuyasha tried desperately to get the scarey Kagome away fom him. Syaoran snickered at Inuyasha.  
  
"Really??" Kagome's eyes suddenly turned into bright stars.  
  
"Uuhh..yeah?" Suddenly he was attacked by Kagome's embrace.  
  
"I can't breathe Higurashi!!" Kagome fianlly let him go and was smiling like an alive smiley face. (whoa...o.O) The others scooted away from Kagome's happy happy cheer cheer mood.  
  
"My gosh...*huff huff* Are you trying to KILL me or something?" Inuyasha was still huffing and puffing.  
  
"Yup," Kagome still had that scarey smile pasted on her face.  
  
Inuyasha scooted away from the scarey Kagome. Finally the bell rang.  
  
"I'll meet you people at thr front gate okay?" Kagome shouted to her friends and she was gone.  
  
"So where are you girls going after school?" Hiroki asked Sakura. This seemed to startle Sakura, since they hadn't heard anything from him. Just then she remembered that he was reading. Once he reads he doesn't know what's going on...  
  
"Oh we're going to the place where we usually hang out. You guys can come if you want," Sakura smiled.  
  
"Sure, we LOVE to go with a mad girl...*cough*Kinomoto*coughcough*," Syaoran smiled.  
  
They soon reached their next class..MATH. ( i don't like it eitha..-_-;;)  
  
~*AFTERSCHOOL( i'm BEAT! but i haf nutin else tah do! so fast forward..i derno wut coming up..V_V)*~  
  
Kagome waved to her friends as she ran to her friends. She stopped as she saw the guys there.  
  
"What are they doing here?" Kagome pointed to the guys who were staring at her innocently. Kagome glared at the.  
  
"Just thought they might like to look around the city," Tomoyo shrugged it off.  
  
As they were walking to the coffeehouse, Tomoyo spoke up," Hey, do you remember that the school festival is coming up?"  
  
"Oh yeah! How could I have forgotten about that?!?" Sakura smacked herself on the head.  
  
"And remember there's a dance after that too..." Sango added with disgust.  
  
The boys smiled syly when they heard this.  
  
"Soo...can you tell us more about the festival and..the DANCE?" Hiroki asked the girls.  
  
"We're almost near the coffee house. It can wait," Kagome answered gruffly.  
  
~* COFFEE HOUSE ( i like coffe...esp. coffee canday! ^_^)*~  
  
Kagome sat down next inbetween Sakura and Sango. While the boys sat acrosse from them.  
  
"So what about the festival and the dance?" Hiroki asked again.  
  
"Well, every year there is a festival around Thanksgiving," Tomoyo replied, while stirring her coffee. (did i spell that wrong??)  
  
"Ooh. So what about the dance?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Well, the dance is a few days after the festival," Sango replied as she relaxed on the sofa.  
  
"Are you girls going?" Miroku stared at them.  
  
"No..Why would we?" Sakura scoffed. (wow..o.O)  
  
"But you four are such beautiful girls. Don't you have boyfriends?" Eriol asked innocently. This caused the girls to choke on their coffee that they were just drinking.  
  
'Thank god they didn't spray it out of their mouth!' Syaoran smiled.  
  
"Of course not!! They're all just jerks who play with girls' hearts!" Tomoyo said firmly.  
  
"And how would you know?" Eriol said sweetly.  
  
This seem to jar up some old memories.  
  
"I just do. and that's that," Tomoyo hissed.  
  
Just then Shikkari walked in, after she is done with her dentention. Sakura's grip on her coffee mug tighten and seemed like she was about to smash the handle into pieces. Her eyes were flaming with pure hatrd. (there goes sweet sakura..;_;) Syaoran noticed her death grip on her coffee mug.  
  
"Kinomoto, I think you should out down your coffee mug first before you kill it," Syaoran was still staring at Sakura. All the girls seem to be acting weirdly when they saw Shikkari at the coffeehouse.  
  
"Yeah whatever," Sakura putted down her coffee mug but never leaving her eyes off of Shikkari.   
  
'That bitch will pay for what she did to my friends. I swear she will,' Sakura vowed thie vow over and over. Since she saw Shikkari walking around now, she always vowed that vow. The other girls looked away from Shikkari, with hurt and hatrd in their eyes.  
  
"Sakura..Please..snap out of it," Kagome whispered to her friend.  
  
Sakura slapped Kagome's hand away and turned to her friend, "How can you expect me to just forget everything??" Sakura's eyes were burning with hatrd toward that girl. Kagome seemed hurt, yet understadning what she's going through.  
  
"I don't expect you to forget it..How can you forget it anyways?" Kagome's hand clenched into a fist.  
  
"Uuh..sorry to interrupt, but what's going on?" Hiroki asked with concern in his tone.  
  
"Shikkari...she will pay dearly...she might even pay..with her life...," Sakura ignored Hiroki's comment and smirked.  
  
The others seemed surprised by Sakura's words.  
  
"No Sakura. You won't kill again!! Do you hear me?!?" Kagome shook Sakura by her shoulders.  
  
"I'm sorry, Kagome. But I must, she deserves it. She must suffer," Sakura's eyes were flaming with hatrd.  
  
"NO!! You will not do it Sakura!!" Kagome tried to knock some sense into her friend but no aid.  
  
The boys were stunned by what's going on in front of them. Sakura killed before?? How could she kill? She's so innocent and sweet?? Why would she kill??  
  
end of chapter one: first day of school  
  
a/n: oh my gosh!! i finally finished this chapter!! gahhh...it's long...yeh. cuz it's the FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL. and i was just making some stuff anyways. now i'm going to start typing up my second chapter. gahhh...my brain...@_@ i hope i don't get writer's block..o.o it hate having it..well please review so i can continue my train of thoughts. because if you don't review, that means you don't wannuh see the next chapter. i haf the thought. it ain't typed up though. sit tight and please REVIEW! ;_; 


	2. New Girl Alert!

A/N: So here's the second chapter!! ^_^ there's some changes here okie pokie? Well actually you wouldn't know cuz it awl in mah head!! ^_^;; ehehe…yeh. So on with the chapter!   
  
Summary: Sakura, Kagome, Tomoyo and Sango are the most popular girls. They are well known as the girls who despise boys. Boys ask them out, boys walk away with black eyes. Sometimes they give other people they're from gangsters. Then 5 guys enroll to their school. (There's a original character!! heehee) Can 4 of them break through the ice in the girls' hearts? IY/CCS crossover!!! S+S E+T IY+KAG M+S H/? -- That's another original character. ^_^   
  
REMEBER. there are some twists to the plot okie pokie? ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: You DO know I don't own CCS and Inuyasha right? I wish..-_-;; But I own Hiroki!! bwahahaha! And the other original character that's showing up in here! =)  
  
Thank you to Black Rose. I'm very happy you like it! ^_^  
  
" Words spoken OUTLOUD"  
  
'thoughts'  
  
~*Scene change*~  
  
*Sound*  
  
(Author's note..^_^)  
  
________________________________________  
  
Frozen Hearts  
  
Chapter 2: New Girl Alert!  
  
By: cHiiSaNaYoUkAi  
  
________________________________________  
  
~* FROM PREVIOUS CHAPTER *~  
  
"Shikkari...she will pay dearly...she might even pay…with her life...," Sakura ignored Hiroki's comment and smirked.  
  
The others seemed surprised by Sakura's words.  
  
"No Sakura. You won't kill again!! Do you hear me?!?" Kagome shook Sakura by her shoulders.  
  
"I'm sorry, Kagome. But I must, she deserves it. She must suffer," Sakura's eyes were flaming with hatred.  
  
"NO!! You will not do it Sakura!!" Kagome tried to knock some sense into her friend but no aid.  
  
The boys were stunned by what's going on in front of them. Sakura killed before?? How could she kill? She's so innocent and sweet?? Why would she kill??  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tomoyo kept on glancing at Sakura nervously. All of them had rough pasts. Though they never shared it with anyone or would ever share it with anyone. Besides the other three.  
  
"Kagome, what happened?" Miroku asked with concern and seriousness in his voice.  
  
"That's none of your business," Sakura snarled at Miroku. Miroku was surprised by sweet Sakura's behavior. Obviously something had happened to these girls. Especially, Sakura. At first she was always the nicest one to them, now she's cold and distant.  
  
"Sakura!! Snap out of it!!" Tomoyo shouted at her friend. Sakura was staring at Shikkari with intense hatred. Her fist was trembling with anger. Her face looked like she was about to kill. Literally. (a/n: *sighs* Four of them got sad and rough pasts. ok? and so does my other original character *sighs*)  
  
"Sakura, please calm down! Can't we talk about it?" Eriol asked gently yet firmly.  
  
"NO!!" the girls said in unison.  
  
Eriol winced and backed off. Just then a girl with dark brown hair and dark brown eyes walked in the coffee house with a nervous expression on her face. Some guys turned and were checking her out. She seemed to have noticed Sakura's glare and whimpered quietly. Hiroki seemed to stop breathing since the new girl came in. Shikkari also noticed the new girl in the town. Shikkari smirked and walked up to the new girl.  
  
"Hello. Are you new where?" Shikkari stood next to the girl. The girl just looked at her with pure disgust.  
  
"Even if I'm not, I wouldn't even want to be near a make-up freak," the girl walked to the counter and ordered something. Leaving a purely angered Shikkari.  
  
"Who do you think you are, bitch?" Shikkari snarled at the new girl.  
  
"I think I'm a girl who's new here, obviously," the new girl just rolled her eyes at Shikkari's stupidity. (A/n: did I spell that wrong?)  
  
"For you information, no one EVER says those remarks to me," Shikkari flipped her hair as if she was the queen. (A/n: fat chance...haha) Now everyone was watching this. The new girl nearly choked on her coffee when she heard this.  
  
"Oh really? Then I guess I'm the first right?" the new girl's smile was tainted with evilness. Her eyes danced with pleasure at this.  
  
"Why you..ARG!." Shikkari stomped out of the coffee house.  
  
"Bye...slut," the new girl turned back to the book she was reading. Everyone was stunned by what the new girl just did to the snobbiest and sluttiest in Tomoeda.  
  
"I wonder who she is.." Hiroki couldn't stop staring at the new girl. (a/n: new girl=original character! bwahaha ^_^) Sakura turned back to her friends with a smile on her face. All the hatred vanished and was replaced with cheerfulness.  
  
"I think she is. Why don't we show her around?" Sakura walked up to the new girl who was deep in her book.  
  
"Hello. You must be new here, am I right?" Sakura sat down next to the new girl. The girl looked up and smiled.  
  
'Damn, her smile is like sunshine,' Hiroki watched the new girl with great interest. By now the whole group noticed Hiroki's newly developed staring problem. (a/n: I couldn't help it...-_-;;) Syaoran smirked at this.   
  
"Yes, I just moved here," the girl looked up and smiled brightly.  
  
"Where did you move from?" Sakura seemed to like the new girl.  
  
"Oh, I moved form America," the girl's eyes filled with sadness.  
  
"I'm sorry if I jarred up some painful memories," Sakura said softly. She didn't want to be a pain to the new girl in town.  
  
"Oh, It's okay," the girl's smile returned.  
  
"What's your name?" Sakura asked.  
  
"My name is Hikari Ayanami," Hikari smiled, " What's yours?"  
  
"I'm Sakura Kinomoto. Nice to meet you," Sakura smiled brightly at Hikari.  
  
"Well, I must be going now. Nice meeting you Kinomoto-san," Hikari got up and left. Sakura walked back happily to her friends.  
  
"So what's up with the new girl who made the slut queen so mad?" Inuyasha asked casually.  
  
"Her name is Hikari Ayanami, mind you and she just moved here from America," Sakura said cheerfully.  
  
"So...Her name is Hikari ehh?" Hiroki muttered under his breath. Inuyasha seemed to have heard this and smirked.  
  
"Ain't it a nice name for a girl you've been staring at so long?" Inuyasha teased. Hiroki blushed at Inuyasha's question.  
  
"W-well...uhh...u-umm..I-i guess s-so," Hiroki looked down at his hands and blushed even more. Everyone just laughed, knowing that Hiroki has a crush on Hikari.  
  
"Don't you want to be at our school? Since she does seem to be our age," Kagome teased.  
  
"Shut up," Hiroki whined," Give me a break.."  
  
"Are you going to ask her to the dance if she DOES enroll to our school?" Tomoyo ignored his comment before.  
  
Everyone was enjoying this. Hiroki never seemed to be interested in any girl. All of the sudden he was staring at the new girl ever since she came in! Now they want to know if he DOES like her.  
  
"You DO know she smiles a lot right Hiroki?" Sango smirked at Hiroki's face that was a shade of red no one has ever seen before.  
  
"W-well..Y-yeah..," Hiroki shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He hated what they were doing to him.  
  
"AHA! So do you like her?" Eriol teased Hiroki even more with a playful smile on his face.  
  
"...I'm not going to answer that," Hiroki looked away from them, still blushing madly.  
  
"Oh c'mon," Eriol teased on.  
  
"I'm going to go home now," Hiroki got up and left.   
  
"What's up with him anyways?" Kagome stared at Hiroki's retreating back.  
  
"Don't know. Anyways, I have to go now," Sakura got up and left. So did everyone else. They all parted in different directions.  
  
Hiroki was down the street, thinking about Hikari.  
  
'She looks so sweet and cute...' Hiroki kept on looking at the ground. 'Why am I even thinking about this?!? Because you liker her. Shut up!! I hate girls!,' Hiroki argued with himself. Just then he heard a shout coming from his right. He rushed into the street to find Hikari and a few guys tugging at her and smiling playfully.  
  
"Let me go!!," Hikari's eyes were filled with fear, disgust and hatred.  
  
"Why should we? No one's going to help you now," a boy said that was in front of her. Hikari lifted her right hand and punched that guy squarely right on the nose. The guy was shocked by her strength. The other boys seemed to tighten their grip on Hikari.  
  
"Why don't you just give us your number?" the boy on her left smiled slyly.  
  
"Fat chance. Fuck off bitch," Hikari spat at the boy. Hiroki was somewhat surprised by Hikari's strength and behavior. He never saw a girl fight like this. The boy on her right smiled slyly and pinned her hands together and leaving her not able to fight back. The boy on her left smiled slyly and took her face into his hands.  
  
"What a beautiful catch we caught today," the boy leaned closer to Hikari's face. Hiroki couldn't move, anger boiled in his blood. But he seemed to be frozen on the spot.  
  
Hikari spat at the boy," I ain't an animal".  
  
"Feisty are we?" the boy's face was just a few centimeters away from her face.  
  
"Let me go," Hikari hissed at the boy.  
  
"What will you do if we don't?" the boy leaned even closer; close enough to kiss her now.  
  
"I'll kill you," Hikari's eyes flashed with anger..Pure anger. Finally, reality came back to Hiroki's sense. Hiroki grabbed the boy in front of Hikari and was about to strangle him to death.  
  
"Let the girl go or you'll be dead," Hiroki snarled at the boy that was holding Hikari down. As soon he let her go, Hikari's fist met the boy's right eye. The boy cried in pain. Hiroki let the boy go and they scrambled away without looking back. Hiroki's eyes softened as he looked back at Hikari who was shivering slightly.  
  
"Are you ok?" Hiroki was staring at Hikari intensely.  
  
'Dammit, why the hell is he staring at me like that?!?' Hikari's blood boiled with hatred. She hated it when guy's checked her out. She hated it when they stare at her.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," Hikari smiled a fake smile," Thanks for your help".  
  
'*Snort* As if. I could've handled them myself,' Hikari stared right into Hiroki's golden eyes. Hikari always had a habit of staring at someone straight into their eyes. 'His eyes are pretty. Wait what?!? I barely know him yet now I'm thinking how his eyes are pretty?!?' Hikari mentally slapped herself. She didn't notice that her facial expression changed when her thoughts were invading her mind. Hiroki just stared weirdly at Hikari.  
  
"Your welcome. By the way, what's you name?" Hiroki smiled.  
  
"My name is Hikari Ayanami," Hikari sighed.  
  
"My name is Hiroki Anata," Hiroki looked right into her eyes. Her eyes were deep dark pools of dark chocolate.  
  
'Her eyes are so pretty...' Hikari smiled to himself inwardly.  
  
"Well, I must be going now. Nice meeting you!," Hikari walked down the street leaving a smiling Hiroki.  
  
~*NEXT DAY*~  
  
Kagome finally reached the school's front gate. She rushed into the yard and found Sakura and the rest of her friends under the cherry blossom tree. Kagome ran over to where her friends were and found there was someone else there. The new girl, Hikari.  
  
"Kagome! Hikari is going to be in our classes!" Sakura noticed Kagome running towards them.  
  
"That's nice to know. Hi. I'm Kagome Higurashi," Kagome smiled brightly at Hikari.  
  
"Nice to meet you Higurashi-san," Hikari smiled back.  
  
"So where were you four yesterday?" Rika asked Sakura.  
  
"Oh, we had to show the new boys around yesterday. What a pain they were," Sango growled.  
  
"The new HOTTIES in school?!?" Naoko, Chiharu, and Rika squealed and jumped upright with surprise.  
  
"Ouch. Not that loud please," Tomoyo winced when they squealed right in her ear. (a/n: ouch! _)  
  
"How can they be a pain?? They're sooo hot!" Naoko said with stars in her eyes.  
  
"Well, they are and that's that," Sakura sad in a yes-they-are-and-don't-argue-with-me kind of tone.  
  
"Who's a pain?" a voice said behind Sakura.  
  
Sakura swiftly turned around to find Syaoran smirking behind her. Naoko and Rika seemed as if they were about to faint. Syaoran tore his eyes away from the deep pools of emerald. His eyes settle on the new girl from yesterday. She was smiling brightly at what was going on. She distinctly turned and met Syaoran's eyes. Her eyes turned to cold, as if telling him to stop staring or she'll hurt him. Syaoran turned away from him and settled himself besides Sakura.  
  
"So the new girl enrolled here too?" Syaoran said casually.  
  
"My name is Hikari Ayanami, mind you," Hikari spat at Syaoran.  
  
This surprised the girls. Hikari's sudden cold behavior towards Syaoran was a surprise. She was really nice to them, but all of the sudden she turned into a whole new person when she spoke to Syaoran. Just then the other guys came up behind Syaoran.  
  
"Hey Syaoran...and Sango," Miroku smiled...not a very nice smile...Then you could hear a slap from all around the schoolyard. Miroku sat down while rubbing a red mark on his cheek. Hikari giggled at this, as if nothing happened between her and Syaoran. 'Hmm..looks like she's girl with two totally different sides...,' Syaoran smirked as he eyed Hikari who was laughing at the moment. Inuyasha just kept his usually scowl on his face. Eriol was busy eyeing Tomoyo. Miroku was busy rubbing his cheek. Hiroki was reading his book, so he didn't really notice the new girl.  
  
"So, have you guys meet Hikari?" Sakura stopped laughing..or at least TRIED to.  
  
At hearing this, everyone looked up and was staring at Sakura with a puzzled face. Sakura just rolled her eyes at their stupidity.  
  
'Boys these days. So dense!' Sakura smirked.  
  
"The girl that was at the coffee house yesterday??" Sakura said to the still confused boys.   
  
"Ooh. You mean the girl that Hiroki was busy st-," Miroku was cut off with Hiroki's hand on top of his mouth. Muffling the rest of his sentence. Hiroki was blushing like mad. Hikari just sat there with question marks all over the top of her head and tilted her head to one side, like she usually does when she's confused. (A/n: long sentence ne?) Miroku slapped Hiroki's hand away. Hiroki sat back down while giving Miroku glares of ice. Sakura gestured to the girl that was sitting next to Kagome. She was wearing their school uniform. (a/n: duh..-_-;;) Her dark brown hair was flowing down her shoulders and was right above her waist. Her eyes were like deep pools of dark chocolate. She was just sitting there with a book opened on her lap. Hiroki couldn't stop staring at Hikari.  
  
'Why can't I stop staring at her?!?' Hiroki mentally slapped himself for staring at her. Hikari seemed to sense his stare and turned and met his gaze. She felt as if she was drowning in big pools of golden eyes.   
  
'I've never seen that kind of eyes before...they're so beautiful...wait. I'm not suppose to be staring!!,' Hikari quickly looked away. Her eyes flashed with anger and hurt just for a few seconds. She thought no one noticed this but Hiroki noticed this.   
  
'I wonder what happened to her?' Hiroki frowned.  
  
"So, Hikari. This is Inuyasha Nadshida," Sakura gestured to Inuyasha who was sulking next to Syaoran.  
  
"Hello, nice to meet you," Hikari gave him a wry smile.  
  
"Feh." Inuyasha didn't even bother to look at the girl.  
  
"This is Syaoran Li," Sakura gestured to the boy with the amber eyes.  
  
"How could I forget him?" Hikari stared coldly at Syaoran.  
  
"How could I forget YOU?" Syaoran stared back with coldness in his eyes too.  
  
"Anyways, this is Miroku," Sakura gestured to the boy with the red cheek.  
  
"Hello, Ni-," Hikari was cut off when Miroku rushed up and took her hands in his hands. Hikari didn't know what he was doing and wasn't enjoying it.   
  
Miroku cleared his throat and said, "Will this beautiful maiden, bear my child?"   
  
He smiled a charming smile. This obviously did not work. AT ALL. Hikari's vein popped and punched him squarely at his jaw. If you looked at Hiroki, he seemed like he was about to murder Miroku. Miroku groaned in pain. He was never punched before, only slapped. (a/n: haha! aren't these annoying?!?) As Miroku went back to where he was before. He tried to scoot away from Hikari as far as possible. This gains some laughs out of everybody. Hikari was still mad and just cracked all her knuckles in one stroke. This scared Miroku even more.   
  
"Miroku! I thought you weren't scared of women?" Inuyasha smirked at his scared friend.  
  
"Shut up," Miroku whimpered in pain as Hikari gave him death glares.  
  
"Don't even think about doing it again or you'll get a broken nose next time," Hikari smirked.  
  
"Why don't you work your charm with her again?" Eriol teased. This earned him some glares from Hikari.  
  
"Or maybe Hiroki can ehh?" Kagome said mischievously.  
  
Hiroki blushed a bright red when he heard this.   
  
"Are you going to do it, Hiroki?" Syaoran teased even more.  
  
"No," Hiroki mumbled and hung his head even lower. His bangs covering his eyes. Hikari's face lifted in relief.  
  
"Thank goodness someone here has some sense in them," Hikari sighed. Hiroki blushed even more when he heard this. Sakura just laughed and continued her introduction to everyone. (a/n: too lazy..-_-;;) Finally the first bell rang. As Hikari walked into the room, Shikkari noticed her and sneered. Hikari stood against the wall and noticed Shikkari's stare and smirked.  
  
"Well well well. So the Slut Queen is here to ehh?" Hikari hissed, her eyes danced with glee.  
  
"Why you little bitch!!" Shikkari got up and was about to smack Hikari right across the face when Mr. Tereda walked in. (a/n: couldn't help it...results even worse...just you watch..=))  
  
"MISS SHIRO!! What do you think you're doing to the new student?!?" Mr. Tereda bellowed.  
  
Shikkari recoiled back her arm and stared hopelessly at Mr. Tereda.  
  
"Well, since you have no explanation, you will have two more weeks of detention...Cleaning the bathrooms," Shikkari's jaw dropped. The class howled with laughter when they heard this. Mr. Tereda silenced the class with a wave of his hand.  
  
"Girls AND boys' bathrooms. Oh and also, the gym locker rooms too," the class howled with laughter when they heard this. Shikkari glared at Hikari who just smirked right back at her. (A/n: I told you..=] But more worse things coming up. I assure you..=])  
  
"Now. As you can see, we have a new student here. She comes from America. Please welcome Hikari Ayanami," Mr. Tereda smiled warmly towards Hikari in the back. Hikari just smiled nervously to the class as everyone turned to stare at the new girl. Some guys smiled at Hikari flirtatiously. Hikari just pretended as if she didn't see them. But Hiroki did and was angered by it. Mr. Tereda was now scanning the class, trying to find a seat for Hikari. Mr. Tereda spotted the seat next to Hiroki.  
  
"Miss Ayanami, please take a seat besides Mister Anata. Please raise you hand, Anata-chan," Mr. Tereda smiled.  
  
Hiroki raised his trembling hand while his friends just stared at him with glee written all over their faces. Hikari just smiled and took a seat next to Hiroki. Hiroki felt his heart beat quicken.  
  
'Why am I feeling like this?!? I hate girls! They're such a pain!' Hiroki tried to convince himself into hating women.   
  
Finally, the bell rang. (A/n: fast forward ok?) Hiroki quickly packed his stuff up and left as quickly as he can. Just then his friends came out of the classroom, followed with a laughing Hikari and her new friends.  
  
Inuyasha smirked at Hiroki's nervous expression.  
  
"Why are you so nervous, Hiroki?" Inuyasha smiled with glee.  
  
"Nothing. C'mon I want to get to class earlier," Hiroki shifted uncomfortably as the girls neared.  
  
"What's the hurry? I wanted to talk to Sango anyways," Miroku played along.  
  
"Sango!!" Miroku waved at Sango. Sango was about to glare at Miroku when she saw him mouthing something. She just gave him a neutral look. She knew something was up. Something they would find out real soon.  
  
"Hey Sakura!!' Syaoran smirked when Sakura looked up with a puzzled look on her face.  
  
The girls finally came up to the boys. Each of them had a puzzled expression, wondering why they were smirking like that and Hiroki was all nervous. Sakura yanked Syaoran away.  
  
"What's going on?" Sakura was still very puzzled.  
  
"Just play along," with that Syaoran walked back to the rest.  
  
"C'mon. Don't want to be late for our next class. Right, Hiroki?" Eriol winked at Hiroki, who just looked away. Everyone seemed to know besides Hikari, who was just clueless. Hiroki on the other hand, knew they were up to something.   
  
"Uhh..Kagome? What's going on?" Hikari whispered.  
  
"Oh nothing. Don't you worry," with that Kagome walked a little faster, leaving Hikari behind. Hikari was even more confused and tilted her head to her right.   
  
'Hmm..Oh well. I'll just forget about it,' Hikari shrugged it off and walked to her next class with them.  
  
~*DURING CLASS (archery)*~  
  
Everyone was just shooting at the targets. Which was kind of boring for some people. Like those people who keeps on getting bull's eye. So there wasn't much for them to do. They just putted their stuff away and watched the rest of them practice. Kagome, of course, didn't stop practicing. She had a match coming up in a few months. So she was training really hard. On the other hand, Hikari was just shooting away carelessly, but every time she did, the arrow just went straight into the center. The people couldn't really believe that the girl, who just transferred here, was so good at archery. Though she doesn't really seem to be into it. Finally, they were sent to the locker rooms. Hikari quickly changed and waved good-bye to her friends.  
  
'They seem so much nicer than my so-called friends back in America,' Hikari sighed as she walked to her next class, fencing. She always was interested in fencing. Though she knew her parents would have NEVER let her take lessons and especially with real swords. Inuyasha noticed Hikari walking in the hallways.  
  
'I wonder where she's going,' Inuyasha ran up to Hikari.  
  
"Hey. What's your next class?" Inuyasha was walking right next to Hikari.   
  
Hikari looked up and saw Inuyasha.  
  
"Fencing," was Hikari's simple answer.  
  
"I'm in fencing too. I thought you were going to something else or something," Inuyasha gave her a puzzled look. Hikari didn't seem to be like the others.  
  
"Well, I did want to take orchestra but I'm not really a good violinist anyways," Hikari sighed as she remembered her past in America. However, Inuyasha was shocked that a girl like her ever played an instrument before. Girls here never even bothered with it!   
  
"What? Lots of my friends back in America plays an instrument," Hikari gave Inuyasha another puzzled look.  
  
"Never mind. So why didn't you take something else? There's tons of choices," Inuyasha continued on as they walked to fencing.  
  
"Well, I was also going to take martial arts, but I'm not really that flexible anyways," Hikari made a disgusted look as she thought back of those girlie-girls in America that she use to know. (A/n: you'll see why I keep on speaking bout America. her past. it sad..-_-;;)  
  
"So why fencing? It's not like any girl would sign up for it you know," Inuyasha was still confused why did Hikari sign up for fencing.  
  
"Well, I've always had an interest in swords and daggers. I've always wanted to know how to use them," Hikari looked up at Inuyasha.  
  
"That's it?" Inuyasha stared back at her.  
  
"Well, also there's a mix of martial arts and fencing. That's why I signed up for this class. I've had enough of music that's why," Hikari sighed.  
  
"How long did you take music?" Inuyasha asked as they neared the class.  
  
"I took music for like 6 years," Hikari counted her fingers.  
  
"6 years?!?" Inuyasha's eyes nearly popped out.  
  
"Yeah. What's wrong with that?" Hikari walked into the classroom. The teacher was late.  
  
"Well, no one here would EVER take music for THAT long!" Inuyasha was still in shock.  
  
How could anyone take music for that long?? He didn't know anyone that took music for that long. Finally the teacher walked in and silenced the class.  
  
"Class, please welcome our new student, Hikari Ayanami," Mr. Aogiri smiled at Hikari, who just smiled weakly back as everyone turned to stare at her. The class was must guys, but there was also a girl. She was staring at Hikari, her eyes filled with hatred. She knew that Hikari was her new rival.  
  
'Just you wait Ayanami. I'll beat the crap out of you. No one is better than me,' the girl looked away. Hikari sensed the girl's stare but ignored it.  
  
"Now class, please continue looking for you perfect sword or dagger," the teacher let the class wander and called Inuyasha.  
  
Hikari was looking at the swords. A word caught her eye,' katanas'. Hikari immediately walked over to that section. She was looking at the swords and the daggers. There were beautiful, but not her type. Just then her eyes lied on a pair of identical daggers. On the daggers, there was a Chinese symbol that said,' strength'. Hikari knew this word since she is part Chinese and grew up thinking she was Chinese until a few months ago. Hikari ran her fingers along the symbol and the blade of the dagger. Her eyes caught the description of the daggers.  
  
'These two daggers are very powerful. When they find their right owner, their powers are invincible. They are very loyal to their owner. The symbol on the two daggers means 'strength' in Chinese. These daggers were made in China but the power is of Japan. These two daggers are very powerful, yet their powers are unknown.'  
  
This really interested Hikari. Just then she sensed someone behind her. Hikari turned swiftly to find a grinning Inuyasha.   
  
"So you have a interest in katanas eh?" Inuyasha was holding onto a sword.  
  
"Where did you get that?" Hikari eyed the sword in his hands.  
  
"It's mine," Inuyasha held it in his hands even tighter.  
  
Just then Mr. Aogiri walked up to them and saw the double daggers glowing and ringing. Mr. Aogiri's eyes went wide and whispered," The daggers has found its master/mistress..." The glowing seemed to be beaming at someone. Mr. Aogiri walked up closer and saw Hikari who was talking to Inuyasha. He could see a glowing around Hikari. He immediately walked up to Hikari.  
  
"Ayanami-chan, can I please talk to you? And please bring those two daggers," Hikari looked up and took the two daggers with a puzzled look on her face. Little did Hikari know, a girl was watching every move Hikari was taking. Her eyes danced with jealousy, for she wanted those two daggers. But they rejected her and burned her hands. Now she wants to duel Hikari and see her skills, if she even have any.  
  
'Those will be mine. Just you wait Ayanami,' the girl smirked in the shadows. Her hands was clutching a sword.   
  
TBC  
  
__________________________________  
  
A/N: hmm...do you think I should have made it longer? This chapter is o.k.I guess..-_-;; please review and tell me if it was great or not. Thank yah! ^_^ Oh and if you spot any typos/misspelled words, just tell me!! I'm too lazy to reread it..-_-;; sry!! ^_^;;  
  
Katana: magical sword. ^_^ I like 'ems!! ^_^ 


	3. Twisted Intensions

**Author's Note for you;  
**WOW. More than a year O.O;; No I haven't forgotten about this :) Actually for a while I have ... Sorry but I haven't neglected all you coool reviewersss!! Yer the ones who made me inspiration for this fic SPARK and burn So thank you ALL very much even if not a lot shrugs.  
  
Oh yes, there are probably some changes in some things. Whatever it is just stick to this chapter. It's only minor changes so it won't harm the plot Enjoy the chapter!  
  
**Disclaimer;** No I do not own Inuyasha nor CSS. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi and the Almighty CLAMP. But I DO own Hiroki and Hikari xD

****

**

* * *

**

**Frozen Hearts  
  
Chapter 3: Twisted Intensions  
  
By: chiisanayoukai**

**

* * *

**

****

****

****

**-- PERVIOUSLY  
  
**Just then Mr. Aogiri walked up to them and saw the double daggers glowing and ringing. Mr. Aogiri's eyes went wide and whispered," The daggers has found its master/mistress..." The glowing seemed to be beaming at someone. Mr. Aogiri walked up closer and saw Hikari who was talking to Inuyasha. He could see a glowing around Hikari. He immediately walked up to Hikari.  
  
"Ayanami-chan, can I please talk to you? And please bring those two daggers," Hikari looked up and took the two daggers with a puzzled look on her face. Little did Hikari know, a girl was watching every move Hikari was taking. Her eyes danced with jealousy, for she wanted those two daggers. But they rejected her and burned her hands. Now she wants to duel Hikari and see her skills, if she even have any.  
  
'Those will be mine. Just you wait Ayanami,' the girl smirked in the shadows. Her hands were clutching a sword.  
  
**---------------------  
  
**Hikari quickly followed Mr. Aogiri into a room.  
  
"Ayanami-chan, do you know what those daggers are?" Mr. Aogiri sat down on a chair, across from Hikari.  
  
"No...," Hikari replied slowly.  
  
"Do you know anything about the set of daggers?" Mr. Aogiri sat there patiently.  
  
"Nope," Hikari shook her head.  
  
"I'll tell you about the history of these legendary daggers then," Mr. Aogiri shifted in his chair.  
  
"The legend was told that a very famous smiths man made these daggers back in the ancient times of China. A stranger in the middle of the night requested it, which was quite strange. The smiths man worked day and night. Finally he finished. The stranger came to pick it up exactly right when the smiths man finished. It was just beautiful. The jewels would shine and glow in the sunlight. The edges were sharp and were meant for advanced martial artists. The stranger took the matching daggers to the woods and transferred all his power into those daggers." Mr. Aogiri pointed to the daggers.  
  
"The man was Japanese. No one knows why did he go to China to just get those daggers made. He was known as a very powerful and yet he true identity was never known. So those daggers were the only thing that was left of him. In them, the man stored all his powers and he put this spell on it so it would find it's destined owner that matches up to the sword's abilities. And after that, these daggers were known to be quite rare and everyone wants to be the owner of these," Mr. Aogiri folding his hands and looked up to Hikari.  
  
"So what does this exactly have to do with me?" Hikari said slowly as she took ion everything her teacher had said.  
  
"You see how it's glowing towards you?" Hikari nodded.  
  
"Well, the glowing only happens when the two daggers finds it's new owner. Previously it had no owner, everyone who tried to touch it has a scar on his or her palm. Unfortunately that happened to one of our students, so please be careful around the other students they might get violent because you possess those daggers," Hikari just didn't get it.  
  
"So what exactly am I suppose to do anyways?" HIkari's mind was filled with questions. Why her? Why not anyone else?  
  
"You just use it and when the daggers find its owner means that something might happen soon. I'm not quite sure on that part now," Mr. Aogiri scratched his head and put on his thinking face.  
  
"Well right now you should probably go back outside and just follow Inuyasha around for now," Hikari stood to leave when she sensed something strange.  
  
She quickly snatched the two daggers as if it was an old habit. She walked towards the door casually and yet she was on guard. She opened to door and found a girl with long black hair and raven black eyes standing besides the door.  
  
"Well well well if it isn't the new Miss Popular?" The girl smirked and stared levelly with Hikari.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about this Miss Popular thing," Hikari said coldly, getting a vibe that told her that this girl was just plain trouble.  
  
"Well now you know. I just want to tell you something, those daggers belong to me and only me," The girl whispered fiercely at Hikari and walked away.  
  
Just then the bell rang and Hikari shrugged it off and left for lunch.  
  
"Hikari! Over here!" Hikari spotted the person who called doubt to her and smiled.  
  
She walked over to Sakura cheerfully and sat down, 'I think I'm going to actually like this place better than Japan'.  
  
"So how was class?" Sakura smiled cheerfully to Hikari and her eyes danced with happiness.  
  
"It was fine," Hikari then remember about the strange girl who had threatened her in her last class.  
  
"Oi Hikari. What happened in fencing anyways? When Mr. Aogiri said he had to talk to you?" Inuyasha for once said something sensible.  
  
"He told me this strange story about those daggers and told me to keep them or something," Hikari shrugged and patted her pocket. Right when she was walking to lunch, they somehow had shrunked into the size of a pendant which she could've worn around her neck.  
  
"That's strange. Also I think you should be careful about that strange girl, Crissy. She's just plain weird and in for trouble," Inuyasha said.  
  
"How would you know? You've only been here for awhile," Hikari stared at Inuyasha with questioning eyes.  
  
"Just being in that class for awhile and I've already gotten a bad vibe about her!" Inuyasha scoffed.  
  
"Oh," Hikari went into deep of thoughts.  
  
"Hiroki," Errol's eyes sparked with mischief.  
  
Hiroki looked up from his book and let his eyes fall on the girl who sat diagonally from him who was in deep thought. Eriol turned to what Hiroki was staring at and smirked.  
  
Eriol leaned over to Hiroki and whispered," Don't you think she's mighty cute?"  
  
Hiroki was taken back by Eriol's comment and blushed madly. Eriol just laughed at Hiroki's scarlet red face and said, "If you like her just tell her or just give her some hints"  
  
Eriol then stood up and sat down next to Tomoyo and started annoying her so Hiroki would have his own space to think.  
  
Just then Hikari stood up to leave the room stuffed with people. She walked out the doors and into the yard. There was a pretty sakura tree that was just right at bloom. Now some petals started to fall, which made it even more beautiful and peaceful to be at. Hikari sat down right below the tree and closed her eyes with a small smile playing across her lips.  
  
A few distance away, a boy watched the girl intensely. He's been watching her for days now, never knowing when to make his first move on her. Everyone knew him as the guy who can get any girl. But this girl lured him and made him somehow not know what to do. Then he remembered how Hikari would always hang out those new boys and how that one boy with golden brown eyes would stare at his girl so passionately. As he thought of this, he felt a searing anger seize him and he knew he had to get that girl now.  
  
He then walked up to Hikari casually and let a casual smile play across his lips.  
  
"Would you mind if I sit here?" He said coolly.  
  
She looked up and stared into dark purple eyes. Her eyes filled with question and merely nodded her head. He took a seat right next to her and looked up to the sky with the same lazy smile. He then turned to his left and stared at Hikari for awhile before he spoke.  
  
"So what's your name? I haven't seen you around before," He tried to be friendly but inside he just wanted to seize her.  
  
Hikari had a bad feeling about this guy but it was quickly pushed back since it was only a small thought. She smiled," My name's Hikari Ayanami."  
  
He felt as if his heart had melted when he saw that smile that shined to him. He smiled back," My name's Anthony Ayomi."  
  
"So how long have you been here?" He said friendly. It was easier than he thought. He felt so relaxed around her but then there's always this small burning within him.  
  
"Oh today's my first day," Hikari smiled brightly. She just couldn't help but smile.  
  
"Really? Wow, you seem like you've been here for quite awhile already!" Anthony tried to act as if he really never seen her before. While in reality he's been watching her every move that she made.  
  
Hiroki was walking out to find Hikari since the rest of them forced him to. He turned to his left and he saw Hikari chatting happily with this creep. He felt his blood boil but his heart sank and he just felt bad. Then he realized, he fell for her. Even against his will, she stole his heart away and held onto it tightly. He had made a promise to himself that he wouldn't fall for anyone here but then Hikari came along and just took his heart. He tried to deny it but he knew, it's true. He loved her already. His eye's brightness seemed to have dulled out a bit and he turned and walks back slowly, not wanting to bother those two. While he walked, his mind played that scene over and over again. He saw Hikari smiling that he never really saw her smile before. He heard her crystal clear laugh that he had never heard before. He always saw her smiling a small meek smile and only chuckled a bit but never smiling or laughing like that. His heart ached a bit but he knew he would get over it soon anyways. It was just a small crush that's all.  
  
"Hiroki! Where's your girl!?" Miroku cried, seeing that Hikari wasn't there.  
  
"She's not mine," He muttered back with his head bent low.  
  
"Hey what's wrong Hiroki? Really, where's Hikari?" Kagome saw that something had upsetted Hiroki and she sure didn't like it.  
  
"Nothing, just nothing. Everything's fine and I don't know where she is. I didn't see her," He quickly sat down and buried his nose into his book, hoping that they won't pound him anymore questions.  
  
"Hey, do you know what happened?" Sakura whispered to Tomoyo while glancing at Hiroki. Everyone was quite worried about Hiroki, since he was a real nice guy and never seemed to be bothered by anything.  
  
"I'm not sure but why don't we go and check it out?" Tomoyo got up while Sakura follow suit.  
  
Tomoyo and Sakura walked outside and spotted Hikari. Next to her was Anthony. He was quite well known throughout the whole school. Every girl would just die to be his girl or at least just get some kind of contact with him. He was known as the Mr. Hot stuff and also the biggest player on the school campus. Every single week he would have a new girl. It was like as if he was quite proud of it but some girls hated him for what he does and now he's onto Hikari.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Can you believe it? Hikari's talking to that creep!" Tomoyo whispered to Sakura.  
  
"No wonder Hiroki was so upset! He saw them talking together! And look at her! She's smiling so much and laughing too!" Sakura felt her blood boil. She got up and started walking over to where her friend was.  
  
"Hey! Sakura what are you doing!?" Tomoyo got up and started to follow Sakura.  
  
"Excuse me but Hikari isn't a toy of yours, so would you please find another toy to play with?" Sakura said coldly.  
  
Hikari looked up and was startled by Sakura's tone of voice and by what she had just said.  
  
"I'm sorry but we were just talking," Anthony said in a level tone.  
  
"Well then maybe you should talk yourself somewhere else. Good day," Sakura dragged Hikari away, leaving a fuming Anthony.  
  
"What was that for?" Hikari said loudly. She was half confused and half angered.  
  
"Sorry for not tell you Hikari but he's the school's most famous player and the guy which all the girls that drools over like dogs," Tomoyo informed her.  
  
"Oh, no wonder I had such a strange feeling about him," Hikari realized that she should've listened to her instincts.  
  
"So please, don't ever talk to him. He's just trouble," Sakura said nicely, since Hikari knew nothing about him and his reputation.  
  
"Yeah.." Tomoyo's eyes flickered with memories as she thought of something.  
  
"Hikari! There you are!" Kagome got up and hugged her, "I thought you got into some kind of trouble or something since Hiroki said he didn't see you anywhere."  
  
Hiroki heard this and pretended to be really interested in his book and didn't hear any of this. He felt a small piece of his heartbreak off. Hikari looked at Hiroki with questioning eyes. He felt her gaze upon him and felt his cheeks go on fire.  
  
"Really? I didn't see Hiroki," Hikari tilted her head a little.  
  
"Well, he did and now he finds his book so interesting," Sango's voice dripped with sarcasm.  
  
"Hiroki boy," Syaoran smirked, "How could you've missed that pretty face when you were running around the school grounds?"  
  
Hiroki sank lower into his seat and pretended he didn't hear that.  
  
"Syaoran..Mind what you're saying please," Hikari lowered her eyes and glared at Syaoran.  
  
"Geez, I thought you girls would be FLATTERED to hear all these SWEET comments," Miroku said.  
  
"Well, I love sweet comments and especially you..," A voice cooed at them.  
  
They looked and saw the scariest person. It was Shikkari, batting her eyes like mad.  
  
"Umm.. do you have something in your eye or something because it seems like you do," Miroku squinted to inspect her eye.  
  
Shikkari ignored his comment and moved closer to Hiroki who was reading his book. She smiled her seductive smile and placed her arm around his neck. She then placed herself on his lap so she would get his full attention.  
  
"Hiroki darling, want to come over to my place after school?" Shikkari purred and rubbed her leg against him.  
  
Hiroki turned in disgust and seemed like as if he was about to barf.  
  
"I have better things to do," Hiroki then stood up which caused Shikkari to slide right off his lap.  
  
Everyone started laughing their heads off when they saw this. Shikkari snarled, she always got the guy she wanted but obviously this guy was playing hard to get.  
  
'Just you wait. You're going to be MINE,' Shikkari stood up and straightened her skirt. Then the bell rang.  
  
"Hikari! Meet us at the sakura tree! Bye!" Kagome shouted across the room. Hikari nodded and smiled.  
  
Hikari started walking herself to class when she saw a figure against the wall. He seemed quite familiar but she couldn't really recognize him. So she just quickly walked past by the figure until she felt someone grabbed her by her waist and pulled her into a warm embrace. Her body instantly tensed up at this touch. She was about to turn around and punch that person in the eye when the person spoke.  
  
"Calm down. It's just me. It's okay to give my new friend a friendly hug right?" A soft voice blew into her ear with a whisper of danger.  
  
Hikari instantly recognized his voice and calmed down a little, remembering what Sakura and Tomoyo had said. And yet there was this little annoying voice inside her head saying that she should just steer clear of this boy but she doesn't know why. She sighed and turned around.  
  
"I guess so..," Deep inside Hikari loved hugs but not now.  
  
"Good," Anthony smiled and held her tightly against him. Hikari didn't really enjoy this as much as she would usually enjoy other hugs.  
  
"Anthony, I have to get to class now. I'll see you later," Hikari broke free of his embrace and smiled.  
  
"Alright," Anthony looked at Hikari's figure that slowly walked away. His eyes burned with hunger. He wanted that girl but she just seems to move away.  
  
'I bet it's those wretched friends of hers. Especially that boy that always stares at her,' He tighten his jaw and knuckles. He hated Hiroki. He was always so close to his girl and her friends too.  
  
'Just you watch.. Hikari will be mine,' Anthony smiled and walked off to class.  
  
**TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
AN:** Is that enough? I think that was quite a bad chapter :( I'm sorry about the cruddiness. I just kind of lost the plot ... But I'm going to make something up! Don't worry! All right, now please review and tell me what you think :D  
  
I've gone rusty yes. So I shall update soon if you review :P


End file.
